Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving-device-integral-type rotary electric machine in which a rotary electric machine and a driving device, which drives the electric rotary machine by supplying power, are integrally fixed.
Background Art
In a conventional driving-device-integral-type rotary electric machine, a pair of three-phase inverters is provided in a driving device, and the three-phase inverters are unevenly distributed around an axis of the rotary electric machine so as to be arranged (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).